Interview exclusive spéciale maraudeurs
by Numphea
Summary: Vous avez aimé la première interview exclusive ? Ne ratez pas la spéciale Maraudeurs avec toutes les révélations qui en découlerons !  présence de slash


**Titre :** Interview Exclusive (spéciale Maraudeurs)

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Genre :** Humour et légèrement Romance (mais alors extrêmement léger)

**Paring :** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily et un troisième couple surprise

**Rating :** K+

On me l'avait demandée (certes il y a très longtemps mais je n'ai pas oublié) la voilà.

Après Harry, Drago et leurs amis, je m'attaque aux célèbres Maraudeurs (moins Peter, désolée pour les fans) et les non moins célèbres Lily Potter-Evans et Severus Rogue dans un second volé d'Interview Exclusive avec toujours plus d'humour et toujours plus de révélations.

Attention, mesdames et messieurs, c'est parti !

**

* * *

**

**Interview Exclusive**_ (spéciale Maraudeurs)_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Présentatrice :** Bonjour à tous et merci d'être avec nous pour ce second numéro de _Interview Exclusive_ avec, aujourd'hui, des invités très spéciaux puisque j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir les célèbres Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter – anciennement Evans – et Severus Rogue.

**Sirius :** Pourquoi Snivellus est là ? Lily, c'est normal depuis qu'elle est mariée à Prongs elle est un peu devenue un maraudeur à part entière ; mais lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

**Severus :** Crois-moi, sale cabot, je ne suis pas ravi d'être ici. Mais rien que parce que ça à l'air de t'ennuyer, je crois que, finalement, je vais bien m'amuser.

**James : **Eh ! Parle-lui sur un autre ton, Rogue !

**Severus :** Sinon quoi Potter ? Tu vas lâcher ton chien sur moi ?

**Présentatrice :** Hum hum ! S'il vous plaît messieurs, j'aimerais bien pouvoir commencer mon interview.

**Lily :** Bien sûr madame. Veuillez les excuser, ils ont un peu trop tendance à jouer les gamins.

_Regard noir de la part de Lily, air penaud pour James et, dans une moindre mesure, Sirius, tandis que Severus lève les yeux au ciel irrité._

**Présentatrice :** Bien. Alors nous commencerons simplement sur une question pour Mr et Mrs Potter : êtes-vous fiers de ce qu'est devenu votre fils suite à tout ce qu'il a vécu ?

**Lily :** Bien sûr que nous sommes fiers ! Nous n'aurions pu rêver meilleur fils alors qu'il a su faire face à tant de situations compliqués avec un si grand courage. Peu de gens peuvent se targuer d'avoir un enfant qui sache faire de même.

**James :** Comment ne pas être fier ? Et puis savoir que son patronus est un cerf, le même que mon animagus, c'est plus qu'un père ne pourrait jamais demander à son fils.

_Soupire émus dans l'assistance, la présentatrice retient une larme._

**Severus :** C'est surtout un gamin insolent qui ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

**Sirius :** On ne t'a pas sonné le graisseux !

**Severus :** Répète peu chien des rues !

**Présentatrice :** Messieurs ! J'aimerais ne pas être interrompue à tout bout de champ si vous le permettez !

_Silence._

**Présentatrice :** Seconde question pour Mr Black cette fois : savez-vous être sérieux de temps en temps où ne cessez-vous de faire le chien fou ?

**Sirius, s'étranglant d'indignation : **Chien fou ? Je ne fais pas le chien fou comme vous dîtes. Je suis simplement plein de vie et j'aime bien rigoler, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sache pas faire preuve de sérieux quand il le faut.

**Severus, ricanant :** C'est certain que lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer à tous à quel point tu es stupide tu es, en effet, d'un sérieux hors du commun.

**Sirius :** Tu es sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu que la question m'étais adressée ou tu sais que tu es si inintéressant que personne ne te posera de question et qu'il te faut donc répondre à celles des autres ?

**Severus :** Moi, inintéressant ? Espèce de sac à puces ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'intéresse personne ici c'est bien toi !

**Lily :** Severus !

**Sirius :** En attendant c'est à moi qu'on vient de poser une question ! Parce que je serais toujours bien plus intéressant qu'un type comme toi qui n'a jamais vu une bouteille de shampoing de sa vie !

**Remus :** Sirius !

**Présentatrice : **Hum, euh, bien messieurs. Mr Lupin, à vous : que pensez-vous de vos sept années d'études en temps que maraudeur ? Étiez-vous, comme le voulait le professeur Dumbledore, celui qui raisonnait vos amis ou participiez-vous activement aux blagues ?

**Sirius, en rigolant :** Ha ! Notre petit loup était loin d'être innocent et sage !

**Remus :** Sirius, merci mais je suis persuadé de pouvoir répondre seul à la question. Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, madame, je n'ai hélas pas eu l'effet escompté par le professeur Dumbledore. Bien que j'ai parfois essayé, je n'ai jamais réussi à raisonner ces deux têtes de mules et j'avoue avoir participé à un certain nombre de blagues dont je ne suis pas forcément fier aujourd'hui.

**Severus, avec un rictus :** Comme quoi il ne faut jamais oublier le loup qui sommeille en chacun de nous !

**Remus :** Oh, tu peux parler Severus ! Mais il me semble que tu n'étais pas en reste non plus durant ces sept années.

**Présentatrice, très intéressée :** Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Lupin ? Mr Rogue, à quoi fait-il référence ?

**Severus :** A rien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que son esprit a bien pu imaginer comme sottises.

**Remus :** Oh, je suis persuadé que tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle ! Tu ne cesses de te plaindre de toutes les blagues qu'on a pu te faire mais, ce que tu oublies de signaler, c'est que tu ne te gardais pas de nous rendre la pareille.

**Lily :** Severus ?

**James :** C'est vrai ça ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous montrer comme des tyrans sans pitié qui prenaient plaisir à s'attaquer au pauvre adolescent innocent que tu étais. Sauf que tu oublies un peu facilement toutes les crasses que _tu_ nous as faites !

**Lily :** Severus ? Est-ce que ce qu'il raconte est vrai ?

**Severus, contrarié de voir la situation s'inverser :** Minute Potter, n'essaye pas d'échanger les rôles. Ce sale chien a essayé de me faire tuer !

**Sirius :** Ne remet pas ce sujet sur le tapis ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de nous mettre à bout et tu essayais sans arrêt de savoir ce qu'on faisait. Eh bien tu voulais savoir, tu as su ! Ne viens pas te plaindre, maintenant.

**Severus :** Tu t'entend, Black ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir que j'ai faillie me faire bouffer par un loup enragé.

**Sirius :** Oh ça va ! T'es pas mort à ce que je sache puisque James est venu te sauver. D'ailleurs tu as plutôt tendance à vite oublier à qui tu dois la vie.

**Severus :** Tu parles, si ce cervidé n'avais pas eu peur que Lupin devienne un assassin il m'aurait laissé là-bas sans aucune pitié.

**Lily :** Severus, je sais que tu es en colère contre eux mais ce n'est pas une raison. James est peut-être un idiot fini mais...

**James, outré :** Hey !

**Lily, faisant fi de l'interruption :** ...mais je suis certaine qu'il t'aurait sauvé quelque soit la situation.

_James bombe le torse, ravi de voir sa chère Lily prendre sa défense alors que Severus lui jette un regard noir._

**Severus :** Ça, ça m'étonnerais fort. A la moindre occasion il m'aurait laissé croupir dans ce taudis à me vider de mon sang.

**Remus, nerveux :** Mais cette histoire s'est heureusement bien terminée, je ne vois donc pas le besoin de revenir dessus.

**Présentatrice :** Exactement ! D'ailleurs nous allons passer à la partie préférée de notre cher publique !

**Severus :** Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

**Sirius :** Le pauvre, il a peur d'une petite question. Attention les gars ! Je crois que Snivellus va bientôt se mettre à chialer.

**Severus, furieux :** BLACK !

**Présentatrice, particulièrement remontée :** SILENCE !

_Tout le monde se tait._

**Présentatrice :** Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire mon boulot tranquille si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !

_Silence absolu._

**Présentatrice, retrouvant le sourire :** Je disais donc : place à la rubrique côté cœur !

_Regard noir de la présentatrice pour empêcher toutes tentatives de rébellion. Tout le monde file droit._

**Présentatrice :** Nous commencerons par Mr Lupin. Qu'en est-il de votre relation avec Miss Tonks ?

**Remus, rougissant :** Hum, euh je...

**Sirius, le regard noir :** Relation ? Quelle relation ? Avec ma cousine ?

**Remus :** Sirius.

**Sirius :** Comment as-tu osé ? En plus elle est de ma famille...

**Remus :** Sirius !

**Sirius :** Et elle est beaucoup plus jeune que toi...

**Remus :** SIRIUS !

**Sirius, sursautant :** Quoi ?

**Remus :** Sirius, je n'ai aucune relation avec Tonks autre qu'amicale. Et il me semble que tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir !

**Sirius, un peu honteux :** Oh ! Euh, oui.

**Présentatrice, très intéressée :** Ah ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

**James :** Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_Rougissement de la part de Remus et Sirius, air très intéressé de la présentatrice et de Lily, roulement d'yeux pour Severus._

**Severus :** C'est pourtant évident, Potter. Ça veut simplement dire que les deux caniches sont ensembles.

**Sirius :** Qui est-ce que tu traites de caniche ?

**James, perdu :** Comment ça ensemble ? Vous voulez dire ensemble, _ensemble_ ?

**Severus :** Oui Potter, ensemble ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprend pas dans ce mot ?

**Sirius :** Traites-moi encore une fois de caniche et tu vas le regretter !

**Remus, las :** Sirius.

**James :** Cerveau atrophié ? Tu vas voir qui aura le cerveau atrophié après que je me sois occupé de ton cas !

**Lily, tout aussi lasse :** James.

**Présentatrice, pensant à voix haute :** Intéressant, très intéressant.

_Tout le monde se dispute en fond alors que la présentatrice sourit avec un air particulièrement machiavélique._

**Présentatrice, avec une voix de maîtresse d'école :** Bien, les enfants !

_Cri outré des dis « enfants »._

**Présentatrice :** Le temps tourne et nous allons bientôt devoir nous quitter. Ainsi ma dernière question sera pour Mr Rogue : beaucoup – et j'avoue en faire partie – se sont déjà demandé si vous aviez déjà eu une relation. Alors, qu'en est-il ?

**Severus :** Il en est que je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

**Sirius :** Tu parles, c'est juste que tu ne sais absolument ce que ça fait de coucher avec quelqu'un ! Après tout, qui voudrait d'une chauve-souris graisseuse dans son lit.

**Severus, le regard noir :** Sache, stupide cabot, que je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait de coucher avec quelqu'un, merci ! Seulement, moi, je ne fais pas étalage de ma vie privée !

**Sirius :** Pff ! Je plains la pauvre personne qui a bien pu vouloir de toi. Ou alors tu l'as droguée, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas d'un type comme toi.

**Severus :** Je n'ai jamais drogué qui que se soit ! Et puisque ça t'intéresse tant, je te ferais savoir que la personne en question n'était pas des plus à plaindre et qu'elle en redemandait !

**Sirius :** Et je la connais ou, comme j'en suis sûr, tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité ?

**Severus :** Oh oui, tu la connais ! Tu serais d'ailleurs surpris de savoir que...

**James, affolé :** TAIS-TOI !

_Silence pesant. James recouvre sa bouche de ses mains, conscient de s'être vendu lui-même, Remus a l'air surpris les sourcils levés, Lily regarde son mari avec effarement, Severus secoue la tête de désespoir face à la bêtise de l'ancien gryffondor et Sirius semble totalement choqué._

**Sirius, qui n'arrive pas à s'en remettre :** James, tu... tu...

**Lily, plus réactive :** James ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a sous-entendu ?

**James, rouge de honte :** Euh, c'est-à-dire que... euh...

**Lily, avec une voix doucereuse :** James ! Aurais-tu osé me tromper ?

**James, alarmé :** Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Ça jamais, ma Lily !

_Relèvement de sourcil de la rousse en guise de question muette._

**James, rouge de gêne :** Hum, c'était... euh... avant.

**Sirius se reprenant :** Tu veux dire que tu as eu ta première fois avec Rogue ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

**James, de plus en plus rouge :** Sirius, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

**Sirius, commençant à être en colère :** Ah ouai ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire qu'en j'apprends que _mon meilleur ami_ a couché avec _Rogue_ ?

**Severus, très amusé :** D'ailleurs si je peux me permettre, tu as très bon goût Lily. Je ne sais pas comment il est avec toi au lit mais moi c'était un vrai lion.

**Sirius, fou furieux : **ARRG !

_Sirius se jette sur Severus, déclenchant une véritable bagarre. Lily fixe son mari de telle façon qu'elle pourrait presque le tuer tandis que James se ratatine sur lui-même, toujours aussi rouge. Remus, quand à lui, essaye comme il peut de séparer les deux boxeurs._

**Présentatrice, avec un air très fière d'elle :** Et bien, voilà ! Ce numéro spécial Maraudeurs est terminé. Je vous dis à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle Interview Exclusive avec encore plus de secrets. A bientôt tout le monde !

**Sirius :** JE VAIS TE TUER !

**Severus :** DEGAGE DE SUR MOI SAC A PUCE !

**Remus :** Sirius, arrêtes, tu vas le tuer !

**Lily :** James, je crois que le canapé t'attend pour les trois prochaines semaines.

**James :** Mais Lily, ma douce Lily...

**FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, surpris(e) ?

Si vous avez d'autres idées d'interview exclusive avec d'autres couples (slash de préférence, habituel ou non) je ne vous promet pas de le faire dans les journées à venir mais, avec un peu de patience, il est possible que vous finissiez par l'avoir. Surtout n'hésitez pas !

A la prochaine,

_Numphea._


End file.
